the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Kuroki
uroki|caption1 = "I is an original character by Qiz, and is a protagonist in The Chronology Series. Alexis is human that has become a kitsune, an immortal being that grows in power by consuming the souls of other living beings. She is also an exceptionally powerful fire mage. She made her debut in is Kuroki''' is an origi. Canon Alexis Kuroki was born on Earth in the nation of the United States of America in the early late end of the 20th century. There, she led a rather unremarkable childhood, adolescence, and young adulthood. After graduated from college, she worked various jobs as an actress, singer, and model before deciding to go back to school and study in the field of mental health. She was 32 and well on her way to receiving her doctorate when her entire life took the turn for the worse. Kuroki was caught in crossfire between the kitsune goddess Kagetsuchi and several Minor Gods while at her college campus. Kagetsuchi was pushed to the brink of death and in a desperate effort to survive, placed her soul into Mrs. Kuroki. Possessing Alexis' body, Kagetsuchi barely managed to fight off the Minor Gods, however, the endeavor left Kuroki quite shaken and heavily injured. After being released from the hospital, Kuroki attempted to resume her normal life, but now she shared her body with Kagutsuchi. She constantly fought the Goddess of the Flames to maintain control of her body. On numerous occasions, Kagutsuchi managed to over power Kuroki and used her to feed on souls. After a year of her tortured existence, her rescue came in the form of the Three Sixes, Raijin Tenshi, Kaiser Vuong, and Garret Goetia as they were tracking down Kagutsuchi. With their objective in front of them, Garret Goetia helped Kuroki seal Kagutsuchi with a contract. The contract was meant to keep Kagutsuchi bound in Kuroki until she died, at which Kagutsuchi would die as well and be returned to the Pantheon. Grateful for the help and unable to readjust to normal life, she followed the Three Sixes in their pilgrimage across realities. Eventually, over the course of 700-odd years, Kuroki fell in love with Raijin and married him. The group settled Ventus (That's here!), where Raijin joined Legion Mortuus, Kaiser joined Fumetsu No Ōzoku, and Garrett joined the Inquisidores as three of the most powerful warriors known to Ventus. Despite settling down, there was little peace. Raijin was constantly on assignments away from home. In all of the time between, Raijin's return, Kuroki completed doctorates in Social Work, Marriage and Family Therapy, and Psychology, among others degrees. Somewhere along the way, Kuroki joined Legio Mortuus to be with Raijin. During that time, Raijin was able to pull the strings needed for them to be able to have children while in service and raise them. Plot Involvement Enter the Cosmos Alexis accepted the invitation to the Mushroom Kingdom on the pretense of the idea that it would be a vacation from her daily life. However, immediately after arriving, she took to babysitting Vilgax after he began perpetrating a fight with various children. She kept a close watch on him as Bowser attacked the Star Festival and for a considerable amount of her time afterwards. During attack, Alexis expended a large amount of Aether defending the Mushroom Kingdom before being transported to another planet. Once the group reached the Observatory, Alexis began showing much more of her maternal instinct, trying to stop people from doing stupid things left and right and encouraging appropriate behavior. This continued up until the group was captured by Bowser Jr. While they were locked up in the ship, several people attempted to brute force their way out of the room with explosives; one of the few things that prevented the group from being blown to pieces was Alexis casting a mana shield and using herself as a meat shield to block the shockwaves and shrapnel. The act drained the remainder of her, placing her in a semi-delirious state before she blacked out. When Alexis awoke, Kagutsuchi, one of the souls Alexis kept inside her, broke free and took control of Alexis's body. using Alexis's body, Kagutsuchi seduced the Medic and took one of his souls to recharge her stores of Aether. During the subsequent escape attempt, Kagustuchi killed one of the Koopa Bros in cold blood. Once they were rescued by Rosalina and brought to the Battle of Bands, Kagutsuchi took the opportunity to enact a risque performance before returning control Alexis and leave the poor woman to handle the aftermath. WIP Epilogue(s) Enter the Cosmos To be added. Character Relationships To be added. Trivia To be added. Category:Survivors Category:Enter the Cosmos